


(O)mega Tired

by AmadeusMachina



Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Omega Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Omega Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: Another #Febhyurary piece, this time for Day 7: Raid.In the midst of the Sigmascape, even despite the terrifying watchful gaze of Omega, Amadeus is ready for a nap.
Series: Adventures of Amadeus Mac'hina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165676
Kudos: 4





	(O)mega Tired

**Author's Note:**

> While I would have liked to write a battle scene for this prompt, the inspiration for this came up first!
> 
> A few other characters are mentioned here, but I decided not to include them in the tags since the focus is primarily on Amadeus and Alpha.

Cid and Nero were bickering. Again. Or was it still?

It was odd, but Amadeus had to admit that the sound of their arguments was comforting. Part of it was probably the arbitrary content thereof (the coffee machine being one of the more comprehensible and logical disagreements) and part of it was probably the absence of Biggs and Wedge, which the whole group felt acutely.

The whole situation was strange... but then Amadeus found themselves in what seemed impossible situations frequently, often before they had finished their early morning training sessions. Or run a brush through their unruly hair. Or had anything to eat.

To be fair, a lot of the time they just forgot that last bit, even though their allies were quick to scold them over it.

Anyroad, the situation was still pretty weird. Midgardsormr was traveling with them again, and even being relatively informative about Omega, though also predictably vague. Nero, too, was being fairly helpful, and was if nothing else somewhat amusing, since Amadeus was desensitized to the arrogant type. There was also the matter of Omega itself, of course, and Alpha’s odd connection to it.

And fighting ghost trains. That was pretty out there, even for them.

The adventurer jotted down a few notes in the margins of their latest report as they absentmindedly examined the area around them. In a strange way, it was really quite pretty, all aglow in blue and silver, though that gigantic glowing eye that seemed to be Omega’s core was disconcerting at best.

Well, as of now there was nothing much to be done but wait for the two engineers to finish their lively conversation so they could return to analyzing the data from Amadeus’ last battle.

Setting the paper down, they leaned back against one of the supply crates, allowing themselves to space out. As usually happened when they sat still for too long, they began to doze off. They snapped awake when a presence flopped down next to them.

Alpha was looking decidedly perplexed, and a little exhausted. Ruffling his feathers, he tried to settle down in a comfortable position while still leaving Amadeus with plenty of room to maneuver. His left wing was being pushed up against a corner of one of the boxes, complicating the matter somewhat.

He gave a surprised “kweh” when Amadeus lightly tapped him with one finger on the foot, appearing still more shocked when they gestured towards their lap.

An encouraging nod was enough to convince him of their sincerity, and he gingerly plopped onto them, settling into the thick fabric of their garments. Amadeus, silently grateful that they had decided against wearing heavy armor for this excursion, began to softly stroke the feathers on his head like they did with their chocobo companions. It seemed to have a similar effect on him, as he relaxed onto his stomach and began to drift off to sleep.

Another delicate moment of peace to treasure, they thought as they began to drift off once more. Perhaps this was the source of their strength, that which Omega failed to understand.


End file.
